


Who?

by abeth_98



Category: Marvel, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Angst, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Dark, Death, Earth, Killing, London, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash, RPF, The Nine Realms, Victorian
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeth_98/pseuds/abeth_98
Summary: Idő:1888 (-1891)Helyszín:Anglia, LondonLeírás:Anglia teli van vérrel és halállal, plusz két különleges alakkal. Thranduil és Loki a föld felszínét járják, pontosabban Hasfelmetsző Jack nyomába indulnak, de mint kiderül, nem is voltak olyan messze tőle...
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Thranduil (Tolkien), Loki (Marvel)/Thranduil (Tolkien)





	Who?

**Author's Note:**

> Ajándékba készült készült Bloggerkarácsonyra Petrának még 2018-ban.  
> Eredeti bejegyzés [blogspoton](https://abetharc.blogspot.com/2019/01/who.html) található, de ezen kívül fenn van még [wattpadon](https://www.wattpad.com/story/222501127-novell%C3%A1k-abeth-toll%C3%A1b%C3%B3l) is.  
> Jó olvasást!

London mindig nyüzsgő utcáit most csak a némaság és a homály uralta. Alig kószált lélek a sűrű, tömény ködben, néha egy-egy madár károgása törte csak meg a csöndet. A város olyan, mint a vihar előtti csend – nyomott, nehézkes. A lakosság nem is sejtette, hogy egy pillangó már meglibbentette valahol szárnyait, tornádó fog érkezni. Tornádó, mely félelemmel, vérrel, halálhörgéssel és titokkal lesz telve, plusz két ide nem illő idegennel...

**1888\. augusztus 31.**  
Mindent belepett a skarlát. A bíborban úszó nő képe rémálomba illő, ahogy torkán két hosszanti vágás látszott, és hasának alsó felén még egy szépséges. Bárki is volt a gyilkos, precíz kézzel rendelkezett – nem maga a nagy mennyiségű vérveszteség okozta a halált, hanem maga a penge is mélyre süllyedt. Nem lehetett volna semmiképp sem megmenteni.  
– Az áldozat Mary Ann Nichols. Egy prostituált. Körülbelül 1 órája hunyhatott el... – Magas alak lépett elő. A fekete kabát szinte ráolvadt, a karimás kalappal együtt pedig jó megjelenést okoztak viselőjüknek, aki elgondolkodva figyelte a holttestet. Csillogó, sötét szeméből nem lehetett olvasni, ahogy elmerült a látvány adta információtengerben, egészen addig, míg dulakodásra nem került sor nem messze tőlük. Arra kapta a tekintetét rögvest. Hevenyészett mosoly jelent meg ajkán társa láttán, aki saját lábán érkezhetett futva, nem kocsival a zihálását tekintve. Késett, de most hányja egy uralkodó szemére? Itt lehetnek Midgardon, attól még Thranduil nem nagyon változott meg. Szinte csoda, hogy magától is életképes – enyhe költői túlzással, de uralkodói arroganciáját nehezen vedlette le.  
– Engedjék – intett a polgárőröknek, akik máris kettéváltak. A szőke férfi megrántotta kabátját, és szinte gyilkos, kék tekintetével átdöfte a feltartókat, majd át is vágott a hatósági embereken, egészen Lokiig.  
– Jöttem, ahogy érkezett a leveled – köhintette, majd lecövekelt, amint meglátta a vérben lubickoló idősebb nőt. Idő, ami rajta, rajtuk nem fog. Idő, amit valaki megrövidített. Idő, ami csak a halandóknak számít. Mondhatni, unalmas így az élet, hacsaknem teszik szórakoztatóvá, és talán, eme az egyik ok, hogy most itt vannak...  
– A szemtanúkat most keresik és kérdezik ki. Egy prostituált...  
– Aki tudhatott valami kényeset, ezért végezte ily módon? – tippelte meg Thranduil, miközben a lehető legközelebb került a nőhöz és vizsgálódott. Loki tekintete így aztán hamar az elf királyra révedt – a széles vállra, az összefogott aranytincsekre.  
– Vagy ezer más oka is lehetett... Féltékenység, adósságok, szerelem. Akármi más. Egy biztos, a gyilkos tudta a dolgát.  
– Úgy tűnik, Thomas. – Thranduil a felvett néven említette meg a skandináv istent. Loki nem éppen szerette, ha így nevezték, de szükség volt egy unalmas, semmilyen névre, mely inkognitóságot adott számukra egyelőre. Thomas Berger és James Holloway, igazán egyszerűek, semmiképp sem figyelemfelkeltőek. – Te már csak tudod, nemdebár? – Kis szúrás, kis gúny, de nem több. A szavak mögött nem rejtőzött más.  
– Nem lenyűgöző? Mesteri munka, dicséretre méltó... – mormolta az isten elismerő bólintással, mire Thranduil csak az egyik szemöldökét emelte meg. Nem mondott semmit, pedig úgy tűnt, ajkán ülnek a kikívánkozó szavak. – Mit gondolsz, James?  
– A te szádból is meglepő az ilyet hallani. Nincs benne a kezed?

**1888\. szeptember 8.**  
A csuklyás barát, a Halál megint csak megjelent. Jött, látott és távozott. Egy negyvenhét éves nőt ragadott magával, mert valaki önkényesen gyilkolt. Megint.  
– Ez már nem véletlen – morfondírozott Loki, ahogy a legújabb áldozatot vizsgálta.  
– Ugyanaz a két hosszanti vágás. Alhasnál is, csak éppen a méhét is kiszedték. – Thranduil egy szőke tincset söpört ki az arcából. – És prostituált...  
Loki a szemöldökét ráncolta. A munka megint csak látványos és tiszta volt, és az biztos, a nőnek szörnyű halála lehetett, amit az eltátott ajak, vérben úszó, merev tekintet meg is jelenített. Halálsikoly? Sikoly a segítségért? Ki tudja... A kérdés örökre megválaszolatlan maradt. Lényeges?  
Thranduilra pillantott, a szürke szempárban elveszett, hátha társából több gondolatot is ki tudna szedni.  
– A vérből ítélve, pár órája itt feküdhet. – Thranduil Lokival együtt lépett hátrébb, átengedve a Scotland Yardosoknak a szerencsétlen párát. A körülmények nem voltak a legjobbak – nincs tanú, túl nagy a homály, semmi nyom és a kosz, meg a köd mindent belepett. A vérről ne is beszéljünk...  
Zsákutca, márpedig a gyilkos szabadon volt.  
– Le fog csapni újra – morogta Loki. Zavarta, hogy semmit nem tudott meg – az információ túl kevés, a vér meg sok. Értékelte az apró csínytevéseket, de akkor annyira nem, mikor ő is kimaradt belőlük. Márpedig valaki nagyon jól szórakozott.  
– Holloway, Berger! – Egy éles hang szakította meg a nem éppen mély beszélgetést. Mindketten arra fordultak, mire Loki felsóhajtott. Reid nyomozó... – Mit keresnek maguk itt? Mit ácsorognak? Most kérdeznek ki egy tanút, maguknak is ott kéne lenniük! – Recsegve jött a hang a bajusz alól, mely nem adott kellemesebb külsőt a negyvenes éveiben járó férfinak.  
Thranduil mereven pillantott Reidre, mint aki menten kineveti, hogy pont őt utasítgatják. Hát igen, az elf király nem adta lejjebb a lécet.  
– Magát vártuk – köhintett egyet Loki, aki felismerte a helyzetet és inkább kezelésbe vette könnyűszerrel. Hangja behízelgő, és édes volt, de annál számítóbb, úgy rántotta madzagon Reidet, ahogyan szerette volna. Csak egy bábu volt a sakkpályán, melyet egy ismeretlen játékos vezetett, és akinek királyát le kéne ütnie a Scotland Yardnak. Kéne... De nem tudja.  
Szeme sarkából látta, hogy Thranduil mozdult – királyi tartással távozott, fejére helyezve a karimás keménykalapot. Reid értetlenül nézett utána. – Holloway?  
Thranduil vészjósló és csöndes volt. Loki tekintete egészen addig követte szikár alakját, míg el nem tűnt az emberek között, mint egy árny. Sötét, ismeretlen árny. 

**1888\. szeptember 30.**  
A felbolydult rendőrség elviselhetetlen volt – hangosak, és pánikoltak. De a félelem nem csak a Yardot szorította sarokba, már a lakosság között is terjedt a pletyka. Pletyka Hasfelmetszőről. Pletyka a gyilkosról, aki magát végre megnevezte:

_„Kedves Főnök!  
Folyamatosan azt hallom, hogy a rendőrség letartóztatott, de úgy tűnik, egyelőre még nem találtak meg. Nevetnem kellett azon, milyen okosnak próbálják mutatni magukat, miközben arról beszélnek, hogy jó nyomon járnak.[...]  
Hasfelmetsző Jack”_

Nem vették komolyan, pedig kellett volna. A levél pontosan megnevezte a következő áldozat halálesetét, márpedig Catherin Eddowes egyik füle eltűnt, ezen kívül veséjének és méhének is egyik fele. Természetesen a hosszanti torokvágás sem maradhatott el, ahogy a rengeteg vörös testnedv. De ami ennél meglepőbb, nem ő volt az egyedüli áldozat. Elizabeth Stride-t előbb találták meg, noha ő megúszta egy artériás nyakmetszéssel. Lehetne mondani, nem az ő keze munkája, de a vágás pont olyan széles, balról jobbra induló volt, mint az eddigieké, csak éppen sokkal mélyebb – nem akart szenvedést, gerincig süllyesztette a pengét. De hogy miért? Sietett? Nem volt ideje kiélvezni betegességét? Örök homály a válasz.  
– Tudod, hogy mit mondott az egyik tanú? – Loki Catherine fölött ácsorgott, majd Thranduilra esett a tekintete, morcos volt, noha a szemében egyfajta tisztelet is tükröződött az áldozatok felé, pontosabban Jacknek. Négy holttest, és nincsen olyan bizonyíték a kezükben, ami meghatározná pontosan a gyilkost, vagy akármi nyomot róla, amivel előrébb jutnának. Pedig egyet már megtippeltek, de úgy tűnt, Jack szemfülesebb ennél is. Csak keresnek egy sötét erdőben... – Hogy Stride-t látták férfival. – Meg akarta találni, egyre inkább – nehogy már pont ő előtte maradjon titok a személyazonosság.  
– Nem meglepő prostituáltként... – Thranduil fekete pálcájával arrébb sidorta az egyik csatakos hajtincset a nő arcából. – Úgy hallottam, fekete hajú férfival. – Egyenesen Lokira nézett, mintha őt vádolná meg a tettel. A csínytevés istenéből kinézte, ámbár nem gondolta, hogy Loki ennyire brutális lenne, ő sokkal inkább tisztább kézzel oldaná meg a dolgokat. Itt meg mégis valakinek az a heppje, hogy a vértől az egész utcát bíborba fesse. Ragacsos, sötétedő vörösbe. Azonban, ez nem jelenti azt, hogy ne bérelhetne fel akárkit, és nézze végig egész London félelmét. De miért? Akkor miért nyomozna? Hogy páholyból nézze a szerencsétleneket? Minek az ilyen jelentős gyilkosság, ha úgyis hamar félreállnak? Hogy hagyjon egy szilánkot a múltnak? Hogy van olyan, amit nem tudnak az emberek megoldani, de ők sem? Rengeteg kérdés, ami csak kioltotta egymást, és egy eredményre vezetett – nem Loki volt az elkövető.  
– Örömmel mondanám, hogy én voltam, de épp ellenkezőleg csicseregték nekem a madarak, hogy szőke volt az illető. – A mondat leült kettejük közé, ahogy egyszerre tekintettek az áldozatra, majd egymásra. Hosszú pillanatig, mire Thranduil elmosolyodott.  
– És mondd, mi jó származna belőle nekem, ha én tettem volna?  
Loki nem válaszolta meg a kérdést, csak vállat vont.

**1888\. november 9.**  
A félelemmel telt éjszakák meghozták eredményüket. Noha egy ideje nem történt gyilkosság, azonban, két levél is érkezett Jacktől. A _„Pimasz Jack”_ , melyben a szeptember 30-ról mesél élvezettel és a _„Pokolból”_ , mely mellé egy fél vese is csatolva volt, valószínűleg pont Eddowesé. Nem gyilkolt, de ez nem jelentette azt, hogy nem fog. Érezhető volt a levegőben, hogy valami fog történni, hogy valami nagyobb, mint eddig.  
A Yard keresett, de nem talált eleget még mindig. Egy rakat információ, ami nem vezetett semmire, tömérdek nyom, ami nem mutatta meg az igazi arcot. Vallomások, amik mást állítottak. Ki a Hasfelmetsző?  
London rettegett, és volt miért.  
Az ötödik áldozat rendhagyó volt, három okból is. Egyrészt, fiatal volt, csak 24 éves prostituált, ellenben a többivel, másrészt egy házban gyilkolták meg, nem pedig a nyílt utcákon, harmadrészt nem csak torokvágás történt, hanem hasát kiürítette a gyilkos és szívét pedig kivájta és magával vitte.  
– Tendencia... – suttogta Thranduil a szoba küszöbén állva, ahogy az ágyon fekvő halott maradékát figyelték. – Először csak torokvágás... Most pedig szervek eltűntetése.  
– Már vártam, mi lesz a következő lépése. Túl sok volt a levél. – A fejét ingatta Loki, mire fekete haja ide-oda libegett a levegőben.  
– Zavar, hogy nem tudod, ki és miért? Lekörözött.  
– Nem igazán. Minél többet jelenik meg, annál közelebb kerül hozzám.  
– Mint te a palotámnál? Bilincsben végezted. – Nosztalgikus, halovány, merev mosoly jelent meg Thranduil arcán, ahogy az emlékek tengerében elsüllyedt. Akkor találkozott először Lokival... A gyűlölet forrt akkor benne, és most? Mikor együtt látogatják meg Midgardot? Hogy érdemes ez a világ arra, hogy elfoglalja? Vele?  
– Tökéletes hasonlat! – Elismerő bólintás volt a válasz Lokitól, miközben ádáz mosoly ült ki az ajkára. – Bilincsben? Ezt nem mondanám, csak úgy láttad, de sosem volt rajtam bilincs, Thranduil. – Megengedte magának, hogy alakja egy pillanatra felvillanjon, mint mikor más alakját szokta felölteni. – Alfheim más világ Asgardhoz képest.  
– Midgardhoz képest is.  
– Igen – sóhajtott fel Loki. – Más... – dünnyögte. _„Az enyém.”_ – De a szó csak fejében visszhangzott. Még nem érett meg a gondolat arra, hogy ki is mondhassa. Isten volt, még sem volt Birodalma, mint Thranduilnak. De lesz. Ami késik, nem múlik. A terve lassan összeállt, a kérdés az, hogy Thranduil milyen szerepet tölt majd be. Vele vagy ellene? Eddig úgy tervezte, hogy utóbbi, de már jobban hajlott az előbbire. _Együtt._  
– Van ötletem, hogy hívjuk ki a gyilkost – lesett egy utolsót még a nő felé, majd megfordult és Thranduilra pillantott. Majdnem egyen magasak voltak, de csak majdnem.  
– Van? – Szemöldöke az elfnek a magasba ugrott, ahogy az isten arcát fürkészte. Már várta... – Mondd!  
Loki azonban nem válaszolt azonnal, csak kabátjának egyik gombját bújtatta ki és be, mire egy hevenyészett „eh-he-he”- t hallatott, majd elsétált, kisétált. Eddig nem szórakoztatta a játék, de most majd fogja... Nem is rossz, Jacky, nem is rossz! Felkeltetted egy isten figyelmét. A kérdés csak az, miért?

**1888\. december 20.**  
Hideg, felhős éjszaka volt, mintha a gomolyagok jelezték volna, hogy valami történni fog. Valóban. Rose Mylett holttestére a High Streeten találtak rá.  
– Ez nem Jack... – Loki elhúzta a száját, miközben Abberline nyomozó utasítására a rendőrök kezdték feltakarítani a hullát. – Nincs vágás sehol, csak fojtás.  
– Viszont ő is prostituált... – fűzte mellé Thranduil, aki sziklaszilárdan állt a helyén, és a holttest helyett inkább Lokit kémlelte.  
– Jack munkája akkor is jellegzetes... Véres, vágással teli, belső szervek hiányoznak. Ezt a nőt csak egyszerűen megfojtották. – Tanúkról tudunk valamit?  
– Igen, bár este már nem látták őt senkivel – bólintott Thranduil, majd elkezdett kutakodni zsebeiben, egészen addig, míg egy kopottas jegyzettömböt húzott elő. – Az egyik kocsmában lévő Ryan Jamenson beszélt. Sikerült kideríteni, hol lakott. Emlékszel Emma Smithre?  
– Persze, ő volt, aki a kórházban halt meg, előtte bántalmazták és egy éles tárgyat helyeztek fel neki egészen a hasáig – hunyorgott Loki visszaemlékezve. Ms. Smith is prostituált volt, de őt bántalmazták és egy banda támadta meg, nem lehet Jackhez kötni... Vagy mégis? Hol futnak össze a szálak?  
– Rose pont ugyanabban a házban lakott. Véletlen lenne?  
– Nem tudom. Akár lehet, hogy Mylett csak öngyilkos lett... – vont vállat az isten. Nem érezte, hogy ez az áldozat Jack keze munkája lett volna.  
– Majd Baxter megmondja, ha átvizsgálta a testet.  
– Nem hiszem, hogy Jackhez köthető.  
– Szerintem meg igen – ingatta a fejét Thranduil, bár egyelőre nem tudta alátámasztani mondandóját semmivel.  
– Elolvashatom a jegyzeted? – nyújtotta kezét Loki az elf tömbje felé. Thranduil a lapokra nézett lassan, majd vissza az istenre, és bólintva átnyújtotta.  
Loki máris belemélyedt, nem is véve tudomást a királyról. Thranduil egy ideig figyelte, egy ideig itta a látványt, egy ideig ácsorgott, majd minden szó nélkül megfordult és távozott. A csínytevés istene észre sem vehette volna, azonban szeme sarkából a szőkét leste. Elgondolkodva, majd felsóhajtva. Motoszkált benne valami, amit képtelen lett volna szavakba önteni – aggodalom? Nem, annál sokkal több, sokkal bonyolultabb. Mardosás? Nem biztos, de nem tudta elhessegetni, folyamatosan zavarta. Mégis mi lehet ez? Nem volt képes megfogni... Ott ült a lelkében, nyomta a mellkasát, de képtelen volt kifejezni.  
Lenézett a tömbre, a kacifántos betűkre, amik egymás után tömörültek sorokban. Szavak, mondatok... Rendezetten rendetlen sorokban. Csak egy-egy információ Thranduil logikája szerint.  
Loki agyában fény gyúlt. Egy apró fénypászma, amiről azt hitte, el is felejtette, most felgyulladt, és kiégetett minden gondolatot. Szíve megdobbant. Érezte, tudta, és képtelen volt eldönteni, hogy nevessen vagy sírjon saját magán. Nem jött rá, nem vette észre, pedig itt volt az orra előtt. Miért?

**1888\. december 24.**  
Szenteste. A szeretet ünnepe...  
És valami borzalom történése.  
Loki egyedül járta az utcákat beleburkolózva a sötétbe. Azt hitte, majd Thranduillal eltöltheti, hogy majd beszélhetnek. Beszélni akart vele. Beszélni mindennél jobban, most mégis az utcákat rótta. Keresve valamit. Keresve valakit.  
Térkép volt a kezében, bejelölve rajta öt pont pirossal, kettő szürkével, egy pedig kékkel. Nézte az ábrát, az összefüggéseket. Felvillant alakja, és öt Loki jelent meg, majd indult el más-más utca felé.  
Keresett és talált.  
Egy elhagyatott, hullacsöndes utcában, pont olyan sötét alakot, mint saját maga. Megtermett volt, és szénfeketébe öltözött. Kezében egy kibontott üveg látszott, melynek tartalma akár vörösbor is lehetett volna. De megesküdött volna rá, hogy abban minden más van, csak éppen bor nem. Az idegen éppen a macskaköves utcára festett, vagy írt valamit. Boldog Kará... – Lokit mégsem érdekelte a felirat.  
– Miért? – futott ki ajkai közül a kérdés. Halkan beszélt, azonban a síri némaságban ez is egy ordítással ért volna fel.  
– Tehát sikerült? – érkezett a válasz. – Nem hittem volna... A végére feladtam, hogy rágyere. Pedig annyi nyom mesélhetne...  
– MIÉRT? – harsogta újra, szórakozott mosoly jelent meg az arcán. Dühös, édes mosoly, ami egyesekre a frászt hozhatta volna...  
– Miből jöttél rá? – Megfordult végre az ismeretlen, kilépett az árnyak közül, Loki azonban csak lesápadt. Ismerősebbnél is ismerősebb arccal találta szemben magát. A fenséges vonásokat azonban vörös pettyek szakították meg, a szürke szempár legkevésbé sem a nyugalmat hirdette, hanem valami ádáz vágyat. Az ajkak, amik oly ritkán fordultak mosolyra, most szinte fülig értek. Thranduil... Tudta, mégsem akarta elhinni. Oly egyszerű volt csak nézni és nem látni, most pedig ezzel szembesülni...  
– Az írásod... y és h betűk – köhintett egyet. – És az áldozatok elhelyezkedése. Formálnak egy...  
– Keresztet – bólintott elismerően az elf király.  
– Miért? – rökönyödött meg Loki.  
– Hogy méltó legyek hozzád – hangzott őszintén, ami szíven ütötte Lokit. Méltó?  
– Minek?  
– Azt hitted, nem jöttem rá, hogy a kis kirándulásunknak az lesz a vége, hogy elteszel láb alól és Alfheimet megszerzed magadnak? Ráadásul Midgardot is nélkülem. Meg akartam mutatni, ennél több vagyok – nevette el magát. Szemében olyan éles csillogás látszott, amit sosem ismert az isten. Sosem látta ilyennek... És ez mindent összetört. A férfiről alkotott kép megrepedt, és már csak egy hajszál tartotta, hogy szilánkokra ne essen. Megdöbbenten vette észre, hogy ő, mint a csínytevés istene sokkolódva próbálja uralni a helyzetet, de az megint csak ki akart csúszni az ujjai közül...  
– Thranduil... – lépett egyet közelebb. – Értékelem a gyilkosságokat, de miért?  
– Húzni akartam az időt… Nem fogod megszerezni Alfheimet. – Groteszk mosoly, vagy inkább vicsor ült ki az elf király arcára, aki hasonlóan el kezdett közelíteni Loki felé, majd pedig egy kés jelent meg a kezében, és máris suhintott. Az isten arrébb lépett, de fegyvert még nem rántott. A keringő megkezdődött, melynek zenéje haragjuk fortyogása volt, ruhája az éjszaka sötétje, egészen addig, míg Thranduilnak sikerült volna eltalálni a férfit, azonban testén csak átsuhant a fegyver. A levegőben forgatta a kést, de húsba nem merült el.  
– LOKI! – hördült fel, és már ugrott volna, de az alak szertefoszlott.  
– Thranduil. – Éles hang jött mögüle, mire fordult a pengével. Loki elkapta kezét, kifordította, és jól irányzott mozdulattal visszafelé lökte. A fegyver átszakította a ruhát, a bőrt és elmerült a húsban. Thranduil szája elnémult és elnyílt. – Jól tudtad, akartam Alfheimet, Midgardot, de veled... – nyomta markolatig a kést szenvtelen arccal az isten. Nem játszott rajta káröröm, sem bosszú, még a harag legapróbb szikrája sem, nem fejezett ki semmit, vagy ha igen, akkor csak a tekintete – fájdalom és szomorúság. Megérezte a meleg, kibugyogó vért, de nem engedte el a fegyvert. A tünde Loki keze után kapott, de megszorította. Tartást keresett, mert térde engedett. Az isten tartotta is, majd szépen leeresztette a földre.  
– Alfheim nem lesz a tied...  
– Nem lesz – értett egyet Loki.  
Thranduil elégedetten bólintott. Tekintete végtelen lett, mintha máshova révedne... – Tetszettek?  
– Igen, gyönyörűek voltak a munkáid, Jack. – Direkt így szólította a férfit. Mert Thranduil és Jack nem ugyanazon a személy volt. Egy testben két lélek...  
Homlokon csókolta.  
Búcsúzott.  
_Alfheimet sosem foglalta el._  
Londonba ezután a csönd köszöntött be. Jack munkássága véget ért. Véget? Nem lehet tudni, 1889. július 17-én egy negyven körüli, prostituált nőnek – Alice Mckenzie – felvágták a torkát balról jobbra. A rendőrség nem tudta egyértelműen eldönteni, hogy Jack kezéhez tartozott volna.  
De egy biztos volt, Loki a nyomába indult.  
Whitechapeli gyilkosságoknak csak 1891. február 13-án lett végük.  
Loki másnap visszatért Asgardba.


End file.
